Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me
Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me is the eighteenth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 3, 2015. Summary Spencer, Aria, and Emily are talking outside The Brew. Emily asks Spencer if Toby has told her whether the remains in the barrel were human. Spencer admits to Aria and Emily that she and Toby are not in a good place. They spot Veronica standing outside the police station talking to Alison’s defense team. Spencer informs them that her mom is working with them as a consultant. The girls are shocked that her mom is helping Alison’s defense but Spencer reveals that her mom took the job because she wants to know what they know – like who will get called to testify during Alison’s trial. They see Alison’s lawyer handing Veronica a file. Spencer spots Hanna and runs off to talk to her. Aria asks Emily if Ezra is inside and Emily tells her he is in Harrisburg for the weekend. Emily asks her if Ezra didn’t tell her about it but Aria replies that she just forgot about it. Spencer brings up the fight she and Hanna had but Hanna tells her that she knows now that Spencer was right. She apologizes for panicking and trying to get the things out of the storage locker and they make up. While they are talking they see Holbrook pull up to the police station. He stops and talks to Spencer’s mom. The girls are surprised that Alison has brought him out in the open even though he was doing a good job tormenting them in hiding and think that Alison probably wanted him to torture them in close range. The liars head inside The Brew. They think Alison has brought Holbrook out in the open because she wants people in the courthouse for inside information. Emily spots Talia and leaves. The girls are afraid that the closer they get to Ali’s trial, the more dangerous and desperate Alison is going to get. Hanna gets a call from Caleb and goes to take it. Spencer spots Jonny building something and leaves to talk to him. Jonny tells her that Ezra hired him to build something for The Brew. Spencer is obviously interested in whatever he is building and Jonny asks Spencer if she wants to help him but she says that she is busy. Hanna pulls her aside to tell her something important. Emily heads into the kitchen and sees Talia doing some paperwork. Emily asks her if she is feeling better since she didn’t come to work yesterday. She tells Emily that she wasn’t sick, she just had to “take care of something.” Meanwhile, Hanna, Spencer and Aria are panicking since Hanna informs them that the police want to re-interview Caleb about the storage unit and whether he saw someone suspicious there. A girl, Leslie shows up at The Brew searching for Hanna. She claims that she was friends with Mona and Mrs.Vanderwaal told her to find Hanna there. Leslie sits down with the liars and reveals that she met Mona a couple of summers ago at her grandparent’s house. She tells them that she wasn’t at Mona’s funeral because she had exams. She is in town for the weekend to support Leona, since Alison’s trial is coming up. Leslie tells the girls that she just wanted to meet them and thank them for taking care of Mona and Leona. Spencer arrives home and is on the phone with Hanna, who is at the police station. They think that they should be cautious and keep an eye on Leslie. Spencer tells Hanna to go talk to Mona’s mom and see if she is the real deal after she is done at the police station. Spencer gets off the phone and sees her mom’s briefcase lying on the counter. Inside, she finds Alison’s case file and snaps photos of the visitor’s list. Before she can do more, she hears her mom come in and replaces everything. Veronica comes in and Spencer tries to ask her about Holbrook. Her mom doesn’t want to discuss it though, she wants to discuss college. She found all of Spencer’s acceptance letters that she threw away and is furious since she didn’t know Spencer even wanted to apply to these colleges. Spencer explains that she just applied to those colleges so that she’d have options, but then she changed her mind. Spencer admits that she isn’t sure she wants to go to college anymore. Veronica snaps that she should stay on course to college if she doesn’t want to get dragged into Alison’s trial. Hanna and Caleb are sitting at the police station waiting for Caleb’s interview. Hanna tells Caleb that her mom is on the way. Caleb asks her whether she thinks Ashley is going to marry Ted and Hanna tells him that it doesn’t depends on what Hanna thinks, but what Ashley wants. Hanna is scared that the cops will get hold of the video of them talking about breaking into the storage space. Caleb assures her that it won’t happen again since he has locked out remote access to all of their computers. Just then, they hear someone arguing and Holbrook storms out of an office. He angrily packs up his things and stomps out. On his way out, he spots Hanna and Caleb, glares at them and leaves. Spencer pays Aria a visit and shows her the photo of the visitor log in her mom’s file which reveals that Mike has been to visit Alison. Aria is sure that there must be a good explanation and he must have gone to see Alison to confront her since Mona was his girlfriend. Spencer convinces her that whatever be the explanation for Mike visiting Alison, Aria is the only one who can find out the reason. Hanna heads to The Brew and informs Emily that Holbrook got suspended from the police force for “inappropriate behavior.” She tells Emily that Caleb overheard some cops talking about how Holbrook tampered with Alison’s polygraph test. Although Emily is relieved that now that the cops are onto him, they have one less thing to worry about but Hanna tells her that the way Holbrook looked at her, he probably blames them for what happened to him. Hanna leaves to keep an eye on Leslie and Emily calls Aria and Spencer to tell them about Holbrook’s suspension. At Aria’s house, she finds Mike’s watching a black-and-white movie. He tells her that he is watching the list of movies Mona wanted him to watch. Mike remarks how Mona remembered every small detail about every movie she saw. Aria agrees that Mona was very smart, to which Mike replies that she was too smart. In Mona’s room, Leslie sees a book on Mona’s bookshelf and tells her how Mona’s grandfather used to read to her from it and scare her. Hanna asks her why she was searching for her at The Brew and Leslie tells her that she wasn’t just searching for Hanna specifically, but all four of them since they were Mona’s “friends”. Hanna tells Leslie that if she really knew Mona she would know that their relationship was much more complicated. Leslie tells her that in spite of whatever went between them, they were very precious to Mona to which Hanna replies that there were “more than one Mona” inside her. Leslie says that that was what she liked about Mona – she was always thinking. Hanna has a flashback of Mona sitting in her room reading her an excerpt out the same book. Mona asks Hanna that if she has three what would she wish for. Hanna says she doesn’t like such games since they remind you of what you don’t have and asks Mona her wishes. Mona wishes she had a stopwatch to freeze time so that she could spy on people. That way, she could control them without them ever knowing. At The Brew, Emily is taking something from the top of the rack when her apron unties. Talia sneaks up behind her ties it up for her, lingering close to Emily for a few moments. Emily thanks her and Talia leaves. Hanna and Leslie head to The Brew and Leslie is carrying Mona’s book. Mike sees them walk in and notices the book. He freaks out on them and tells them to give it to him so that he can keep it back. He yells that they can’t just take Mona’s stuff out of her room. Hanna tries to calm him down and reassures him that they will put the book back and Mike storms out. Leslie reveals to Hanna that she was talking to Mona on the phone the night before she was killed when a guy asked her to get off the phone and talk to him and that he sounded pretty upset. Hanna is shocked when Leslie insists that the guy was Mike. Outside The Brew, Emily sees Caleb doing schoolwork. He tells her that after seeing Hanna’s hidden smartness, he doesn’t want to be left behind. Emily confides in him that Alison is going on trial for murder and all she can think about is whether Talia is flirting with her or not. She says she has no idea what she wants. Hanna fills Aria in on what Leslie told her about Mike and that Mrs.Vanderwaal confirmed that Mona did speak to Leslie that night. Aria admits to Hanna that Mike visited Alison in jail. Hanna is annoyed when Aria says she still didn’t ask Mike about it and tells Aria that she has to figure out what is going on. Meanwhile, inside The Brew, Spencer is helping Jonny with his project and he still won’t tell her what it is. She picks up his diagram, and realizes that he drew it on the back of Alison’s missing poster. He tells her that he is intrigued by Alison and asks Spencer how one goes from being someone so “mythic” to sitting in jail for killing someone. Spencer thinks that it’s complicated, or maybe it’s simple and they are the ones complicating it. Back at Mona’s house, Leslie thinks that Hanna shouldn’t have told Aria about Mike. But Hanna tells her that Mike is a good guy and he’ll be fine. Leslie leaves to help Leona and Hanna has another flashback. She and Mona are lying in bed. Hanna asks Mona that if she used the stopwatch, she’d get older faster than the others but Mona tells her she’d fix it so that she’d stay young while others got old and if someone noticed it, it would be their problem. She asks Mona if Alison came back after a long time, in disguise, would they be able to recognize her. Mona snaps that even if Alison does come back, no one would recognize her or care about her so Alison would go crazy wind up in Radley forever. Back in the present, Hanna picks up Mona’s book to keep it back but hears a sound. She realizes that there is something in the book and pulls on the binding and a cassette tape falls out. Hanna rushes to her car and takes the tape with her but little does she know someone is following her. Aria is sitting in her room and writing in her diary when she hears a noise. She sees that Mike is leaving and she decides to follow him. At The Brew, Jonny is finally done with his project. He demonstrates how it works to Spencer who is fascinated by it. Hanna meets up with Caleb and they play the tape. They realize that it is one of Bethany’s session tapes from Radley. Bethany is ranting about some “evil bitch” who gets people to do whatever she wants. Aria follows Mike down to a pond where he is standing on the dock in the dark. He takes something out of his pocket and then leaves it on the dock and walks away. Aria sneaks out to the dock after he leaves to investigate. It’s a Ziploc bag full of gumdrops. She turns to leave and Mike is standing there. Mike demands to know why Aria followed him. Aria asks why he has been visiting Alison in jail. She yells at him not to go back there again since Alison is dangerous. Mike snaps that he isn’t taking orders from anyone anymore. He tells her to stop following him and that he doesn’t want to see here again. Aria realizes that he has been here more than once and demands to know who he has been leaving the gumdrops for but Mike eerily tells her to “be careful going home through the woods,” and storms off. Spencer arrives home to find her mother working. Spencer tells her that she was helping Jonny. But Veronica thinks that Jonny is squandering his potential since he hasn’t been to college. Spencer asks her mother to understand her plight and remember what it felt like to be a teenager and not know what to do with her life. Just then, Veronica receives a phone call. She explains to Spencer that there has been a leak from the prosecutor’s office. Although the contents of the barrel are still being analyzed, the blood drops found on the floor near the barrel are not Mona’s blood but Alison’s. Hanna is driving home when she gets pulled over by a cop. She gets out to find that the cop car is empty. Suddenly Holbrook grabs her by her arm. Holbrook snaps at her, “How does a girl like Alison become a girl like Alison?” He tells her that he was at the start of a successful career but now it’s all ruined because of Alison. Hanna tells him that he brought it all upon himself by doing Alison’s dirty work for her like cleaning out the storage space and trying to kill Spencer, Aria and Caleb. Holbrook says that Alison cut him off and that Hanna must have mixed him up with the wrong fall guy. He claims that he was in an Internal Affairs hearing for the past few days. Hanna hits him with a tire iron and yells that he doesn’t get to play the victim since he was the grown police officer and Alison’s just a teenager. She hops back in her car and leaves. At The Brew, Emily demonstrates to Talia how Jonny’s machine works. Emily admits to Talia that she has been thinking about what Talia said since that night. She tells Talia that she couldn’t decide then, at that very moment, what she wanted. Emily thinks that she reads too much into situations but Talia thinks that Emily is a good judge. Talia confesses that it took her a lot of courage to say what she said to Emily and gets up to leave but Emily kisses her. After a moment, Talia kisses her back. Hanna fills Spencer and Aria in on her encounter with Holbrook. She explains that there is no way that Holbrook was helping Alison since he didn’t know half the things Hanna was talking about. Spencer and Hanna think that Mike is the guy that has been helping Alison. Aria says it is not possible and insists that Mike won’t visit Alison again because she told him not to. Hanna is confused about what Bethany meant when she talked about people making plans and Spencer tells her that it meant that whatever happened in Alison’s backyard was a trap, but for who, they don’t know. Meanwhile, Mike is signing in to the prison to see Alison. The episode ends with someone dressed in black entering Mona’s room and finding the book in which Hanna found Bethany’s tape. They pull on the binding, but there’s nothing inside. The person gets annoyed and slams the book hard on the table. Notes *Mona's friend, Lesli shows up in Rosewood to support Leona during Alison's trial. *Holbrook is suspended from the police force for manipulating Alison's polygraph test. *Holbrook is revealed to have been helping Alison, but admits to Hanna that Alison cut him loose long ago and he's been in an Internal Affairs hearing the past few days for his "inappropriate behaviour". *It is revealed that Mike visited Alison in jail. He also revisits her at the end of the episode. *In a flashback, Mona tells Hanna that she wishes she could have a stopwatch that stops all time and she'd be able to go into people's houses, even when they're there, and spy on them. *Lesli tells Hanna that Mona and Mike got into a fight the night before Mona's murder. *Mona hid one of Bethany's session tapes that she and Spencer stole from Radley in one of her books. Bethany refers to someone as an "evil bitch" who can convince anyone to do anything for them. *The blood spots found near the barrel match Alison's blood. *Emily and Talia share a kiss. Title and Background *"Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me" is a song lyric from the 1926 song 'Bye Bye Blackbird' originally composed by Ray Henderson and Mort Dixon and recorded by Gene Austin. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Miranda Rae Mayo as Talia Sandoval *Will Bradley as Jonny Raymond *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Lesli Stone Trivia *Filming began September 8, 2014 and wrapped September 16. *The episode was watched live by 1.79 million viewers. Featured Music *"Girls Chase Boys” by Ingrid Michaelson - (Spencer asks Jonny what he's building for Ezra; Emily asks Talia if she's feeling better after she called in sick). *"Afloat" by Storyman - (Lesli looks for Hanna). *"I Can Just Imagine” by Zach Sofine - (Hanna and Emily talk about Holbrook’s suspension from the police force). *"Harlot" by Misun - (Flashback: Mona tells Hanna what she would wish for if she have three wishes). *"Falling Down" by Xavier & Ophelia - (Mike and Leslie are introduced). *"Whatever You Want" by The Preatures - (Emily and Caleb talked about Holbrook, and Alison’s trial). *"Fever" by Young Galaxy - (Spencer helps Jonny with his building project). *"Evermore" by Barcelona - (Jonny shows Spencer his finished invention). *"Rebel" by The Unknown - (Hanna hears a police siren and is pulled over). Quotes Gallery BTS & Promotional BvrxD9vCEAEnvpH.jpg 10616912_708151325923374_804561224_n.jpg 10522187_716608525042939_8326329_n.jpg 10631999_453796721428693_254058330_n.jpg BxEF74PIIAALGVc.jpg BxGbcmtIQAAJWL1.png 10665524_1482245538709473_1746758542_n.jpg BxREwkdCMAEtMIN.jpg 10666189_350438711781996_1274891467_n.jpg BxW7KQHIQAApbZs.png 10666181_711021052312057_847811923_n.jpg 10632420_309773399201561_952240814_n.jpg Bxa7XZPCIAEAnm4.jpg BxdPQzJIMAAj62v.jpg Bxq5GtqCEAAqnnF.jpg Bxsxe1SCcAAB_BV.jpg Bxsxey9CAAAWFvN.jpg 5x18 DAY 6 Floor (1).jpg 5x18 DAY 6 Chair (1).jpg 5x18 DAY 7 Car and Others (1).jpg 5x18 DAY 7 Joseph (1).jpg 5x19 PREP Sign (1).jpg 10755842_309505735919910_904124839_n.jpg B851gwiCcAIfM1D.jpg pll~5x18-0.jpg BTS_5x18-01.jpg 5x18-01.jpg 5x18-02.jpg 5x18-03.jpg 5x18-04.jpg 5x18-05.jpg 5x18-06.jpg 5x18-07.jpg 5x18-08.jpg 5x18-09.jpg Screencaps Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_001.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_002.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_003.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_004.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_005.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_006.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_007.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_008.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_008.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_010.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_011.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_012.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_013.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_014.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_015.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_016.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_017.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_018.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_019.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_020.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_021.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_022.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_023.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_024.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_025.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_026.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_027.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_028.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_029.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_030.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_031.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_032.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_033.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_034.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_035.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_036.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_037.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_038.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_039.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_040.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_041.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_042.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_043.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_044.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_045.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_046.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_047.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_048.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_049.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_050.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_051.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_052.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_053.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_054.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_055.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_056.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_057.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_058.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_059.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_060.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_061.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_062.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_063.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_064.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_065.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_066.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_067.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_068.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_069.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_070.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_071.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_072.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_073.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_074.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_075.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_076.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_077.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_078.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_079.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_080.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_081.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_082.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_083.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_084.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_085.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_086.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_087.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_088.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_089.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_090.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_091.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_092.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_093.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_094.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_095.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_096.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_097.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_098.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_099.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_100.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_101.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_102.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_103.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_104.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_105.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_106.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_107.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_108.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_108.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_110.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_111.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_112.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_113.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_114.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_115.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_116.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_117.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_118.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_119.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_120.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_121.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_122.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_123.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_124.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_125.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_126.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_127.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_128.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_129.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_130.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_131.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_132.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_133.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_134.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_135.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_136.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_137.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_138.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_139.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_140.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_141.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_142.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_143.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_144.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_145.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_146.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_147.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_148.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_149.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_150.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_151.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_152.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_153.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_154.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_155.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_156.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_157.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_158.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_159.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_160.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_161.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_162.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_163.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_164.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_165.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_166.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_167.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_168.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_169.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_170.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_171.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_172.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_173.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_174.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_175.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_176.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_177.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_178.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_179.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_180.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_181.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_182.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_183.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_184.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_185.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_186.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_187.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_188.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_189.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_190.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_191.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_192.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_193.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_194.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_195.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_196.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_197.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_198.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_199.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_200.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_201.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_202.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_203.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_204.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_205.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_206.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_207.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_208.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_208.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_210.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_211.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_212.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_213.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_214.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_215.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_216.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_217.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_218.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_219.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_220.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_221.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_222.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_223.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_224.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_225.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_226.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_227.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_228.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_229.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_230.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_231.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_232.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_233.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_234.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_235.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_236.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_237.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_238.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_239.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_240.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_241.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_242.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_243.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_244.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_245.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_246.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_247.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_248.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_249.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_250.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_251.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_252.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_253.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_254.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_255.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_256.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_257.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_258.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_259.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_260.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_261.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_262.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_263.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_264.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_265.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_266.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_267.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_268.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_269.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_270.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_271.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_272.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_273.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_274.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_275.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_276.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_277.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:5B